uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jn 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 And the third day there was a marriage in Cana of Galilee; and the mother of Jesus was there: }} : }|2| 2:2 And both Jesus was called, and his disciples, to the marriage. }} : }|3| 2:3 And when they wanted wine, the mother of Jesus saith unto him, They have no wine. }} : }|4| 2:4 Jesus saith unto her, Woman, what have I to do with thee? mine hour is not yet come. }} : }|5| 2:5 His mother saith unto the servants, Whatsoever he saith unto you, do it. }} : }|6| 2:6 And there were set there six waterpots of stone, after the manner of the purifying of the Jews, containing two or three firkins apiece. }} : }|7| 2:7 Jesus saith unto them, Fill the waterpots with water. And they filled them up to the brim. }} : }|8| 2:8 And he saith unto them, Draw out now, and bear unto the governor of the feast. And they bare it. }} : }|9| 2:9 When the ruler of the feast had tasted the water that was made wine, and knew not whence it was: (but the servants which drew the water knew;) the governor of the feast called the bridegroom, }} : }|10| 2:10 And saith unto him, Every man at the beginning doth set forth good wine; and when men have well drunk, then that which is worse: but thou hast kept the good wine until now. }} : }|11| 2:11 This beginning of miracles did Jesus in Cana of Galilee, and manifested forth his glory; and his disciples believed on him. }} : }|12| 2:12 After this he went down to Capernaum, he, and his mother, and his brethren, and his disciples: and they continued there not many days. }} : }|13| 2:13 And the Jews' passover was at hand, and Jesus went up to Jerusalem, }} : }|14| 2:14 And found in the temple those that sold oxen and sheep and doves, and the changers of money sitting: }} : }|15| 2:15 And when he had made a scourge of small cords, he drove them all out of the temple, and the sheep, and the oxen; and poured out the changers' money, and overthrew the tables; }} : }|16| 2:16 And said unto them that sold doves, Take these things hence; make not my Father's house an house of merchandise. }} : }|17| 2:17 And his disciples remembered that it was written, The zeal of thine house hath eaten me up. }} : }|18| 2:18 Then answered the Jews and said unto him, What sign shewest thou unto us, seeing that thou doest these things? }} : }|19| 2:19 Jesus answered and said unto them, Destroy this temple, and in three days I will raise it up. }} : }|20| 2:20 Then said the Jews, Forty and six years was this temple in building, and wilt thou rear it up in three days? }} : }|21| 2:21 But he spake of the temple of his body. }} : }|22| 2:22 When therefore he was risen from the dead, his disciples remembered that he had said this unto them; and they believed the scripture, and the word which Jesus had said. }} : }|23| 2:23 Now when he was in Jerusalem at the passover, in the feast day, many believed in his name, when they saw the miracles which he did. }} : }|24| 2:24 But Jesus did not commit himself unto them, because he knew all men, }} : }|25| 2:25 And needed not that any should testify of man: for he knew what was in man. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *